Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer.
Once a connection is established between a workstation and the printer, printing software is implemented at a print server to manage a print job from order entry and management through the complete printing process. However, it may be desirable in future applications to implement a printing system in which the printing software is operated within a computing network cloud. In such an application, the print server would not have a dedicated connection to the printer. Since the printer is to receive print jobs via a cloud connection, there is an unpredictable flow of received print job data, which results in pauses at the printer. Pauses at high speed printers are undesirable due to inefficiencies of use.
Accordingly, a mechanism to maximize the efficiency of a printer coupled to a cloud computing network is desired.